


Fancy meeting you here

by SarkyFancyPants



Series: Four They Were: A Borderlands AU [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Borderlands: Tales from the Borderlands, Original Character(s), Tales From the Borderlands, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkyFancyPants/pseuds/SarkyFancyPants
Summary: Moments after Loaderbot snatched Rhys and Vaughn from his grasp, Vasquez meets a familiar fellow that may help his situation. Or maybe not.(Takes place during the events of "Atlas mugged")





	Fancy meeting you here

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU. In TFTBL, since the story advances depending on choices, the AU adapts to the route that is taken.

"This isn't over! You hear me? _YOU HEAR ME?!_ " Vasquez’s voice cracked as he shouted as loud as he could while watching the two Hyperion goons he had tried to kill moments ago disappearing into the sky. 

He was tired of chasing around those meddling rats that were only making things just more complicated for him than they needed to be. How hard could it have been to simply blow a hole through their chests right there when he had the chance? Oh but he wanted to make it in style and with dignity. Something that could have made for an interesting story to tell at parties while bragging at other employees about his heroic little adventure on Pandora.

"Damn it!" He stomped on the ground. Vasquez looked up into the horizon dramatically, lowering his tone. "Oh this isn't over, Rhysie-boy. You're not so sleek as you think. I know where you're going and-"

"NO, NO, NO! THE SIGNAL IS MOVIN' AGAIN!"

Vasquez jumped as his monologue was cut short by a startling yelling coming from behind of a nearby boulder. He sheepishly looked around and patted his suit acting as if he hadn't just put his arms defensively over his face like a coward. 

‘ _Must be a psycho_.’ He thought to himself. ‘ _Annoying little bastards_ ’. But there was something about their weird accent that poked at his curiosity. Vasquez squinted his eyes and tilted his head with his ear up into the direction the yelling had come from in hopes of catching something. 

"I'm tellin' ya, surely that piece of scrap Loader that flew right past us has it. The ECHO was pointing at its direction!" The voice growled and snapped in each word it spoke. It sounded delirious, given the fact that nobody was responding, it was as if it was talking to itself. "It was right here, RIGHT HERE!"

Vasquez held his breath in as he inched closer to the direction the voice was coming from. Probably would've brought a gun with him just in case, but there was no time, it was a risky last minute decision as he was sure he had heard that voice somewhere before, perhaps... somewhere back in Helios. He peeked around the corner keeping a safe distance.

Under the large shadow cast by the boulder, Vasquez managed to spot a scrappy motorbike and two figures resting next to it; it was in fact a man and a woman.

The woman was very tall, brunette hair spiked up with frosted tips, sand goggles worn on her eyes, and half of her face covered by the tall neck of her coat. Seemingly she didn't say a peep throughout the whole conversation, She simply nodded or shook her head or waved her hands, apparently speaking via sign language.

And the loud short man was fully dressed in high waisted brown trousers and a darkened greenish coat with a hood. That was about all Vasquez could hardly see as his back was facing him. Although, under the coat, a wriggling blue cord with a pointy glowing green tip curled behind the man.

Ah... _a tail!_

"Well hello!" Vasquez muttered to himself with a greedy grin. He knew he'd recognize that voice, and the tail confirmed his suspicion. “If I can take this guy with me AND also Rhys, I would be killing two birds with one stone. Oh I’m gonna be so rich.” He thought.

He backed away letting out a muffled giggle, fixed his tie and combed his hair, and with a cocky smirk, he walked in with his usual overconfident swagger, approaching slowly to meet with the mysterious fellows.

“Well, well, well! What are the odds! If it isn’t Pip, the fabled Undying.” The Hyperion corporate spoke smoothly and posh, keeping his chin up. “Never in my life I would have imagined to be able to meet Handsome Jack’s favorite toy in the flesh.” He chuckled. “I thought you were long gone as the rumours say.”

The woman quickly drew out a small shock-gun from her belt and pointed at Vasquez without hesitation making it sparkle as she was ready to shoot, but the hooded man held her wrist gently and lowered her hand before she could do anything.

The short, hooded man turned around cautiously to look up at the man in the black suit. The light of the sun revealed an intimidating large scar on the left side of his mouth and his eyes, such big green glowing eyes lightly shrouded by the hood scanned up and down, analysing the nuisance standing before him.

He furrowed his brow. “Who the _fock_ are ya supposed to be?” The man snapped.

This took Vasquez aback, he blinked fast and his smile disappeared. “Ah...b-uh..well…” His lips twitched and he cleared his throat nervously trying to regain his bold facade. “W-Well… let’s just say that I’m the man who is gonna bring you back home to Helios.” He stepped closer. “The big people from Hyperion really miss their honorable assassin and I’m sure they’ll be stoked to have you back, for a price of course.”

Pip cocked an eyebrow and a grin slowly grew on his face before delivering an obnoxious cackle. “PFF HAHAHAH! OH GOH- AMBER ARE YA HEARIN’ THIS?” He bent his body backwards as he laughed. “THIS HYPERION DRONE THINKS HE CAN JUST DRAG ME BACK UP THERE BY JUST SHOWIN’ UP AND TALKIN’ FANCY!”

The tall woman only turned her head to look at Vasquez who was glaring at the scene, frowning with annoyance. She simply stared in silence.

“Oh mate...” He huffed as his chortling came to an end. “Not happenin’. So beat it. And what is someone like ye doin’ here anyway?” 

“Business matters that don’t concern you.”

“Ya people always say that.” Pip groaned. “What do yer people want with me anyways? I thought that I was totally banned from interacting with all Hyperion property.”

Vasquez smirked. “Probably not all true. You still ARE Hyperion property, pal.” 

“Huh... dunno why am I even surprised that Blake wouldn’t keep his word…”

“Even if you were...psh, banned…” Vasquez continued. “You seemed to be very interested on a certain Loaderbot earlier, and if I’m correct, that is pretty much Hyperion property. So you weren’t keeping your word either.”

The short man glared scrunching his nose.

“I’ve got an idea, little man.” Vasquez began pacing around Pip with his hands behind his back. “You’re looking for something, and I can tell you that I am too, and it happens to be within that same Loaderbot’s grasp. Now, what is in that Loaderbor that could be so important to you?”

“That is none of yer bloody business, prick.” Pip hissed.

“I understand.” Huffed Vasquez. “You were always the mysterious type and I respect that.”

Pip rolled his eyes and turned to look back at Amber, who only shrugged and shook her head. He groaned and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“You and I could work this out. Come with me. I will take you to… whatever is you’re looking for. Maybe…” Vasquez stroke his beard with his index finger and thumb.

Silence filled the air as tension grew. The Hyperion corporate swallowed, his mouth felt dry from yelling earlier, and the heat that engulfed him was driving him mad. He just wanted this to be over just so he could be on his way. He looked at the short man with a forced smile and held out his hand at him.

“Come on. I promise it’ll be fun.” He purred. “See, you don’t have to come back to Helios if you don’t want to. But at least let us have this one adventure, for old times’ sake. You can even bring your silent friend here.”

Pip tilted his head, squinting his eyes with an incredulous expression on his face. He shrugged and approached the man in the suit. Amber gasped and shook her head. The short man firmly held Vasquez’s wrist, perhaps a little too tight, and forcefully tugged him close.

“Hmmnah.” Pip uttered before pushing Vasquez away. “Yer just wastin’ me fockin’ time. I still don’t know who ye are, not that I care anymore. Let’s go, Amber.” He gestured.

The tall woman glared back at the Hyperion corporate one last time before mounting the motorbike’s side seat, she silently gestured at Pip.

“Mm? Oh nah. Better save yer ammo for something else.” Pip glared at Vasquez’s direction. “Something that is really worth shootin’ at.”

Vasquez frowned and tightened his fists but said nothing.

“Well! It has been fun knowin’ ya, mate, but it is time we go on our separate ways.” The short man placed his hand on his chest mockingly faking a sad tone. “But somethin’ tells me we will see eachother again. And next time ya better have a bigger crowd of buffoons with ye if ya really want to take me away.”

“OH, I’ve got people! And I swear that I’m gonna-”

The engine of the motorbike roared and dust was lifted from the ground creating a cloud under the spinning wheels of the vehicle as it drove off, making Vasquez cough, wiping his face from the gravel that got stuck in his mouth and eyes.

“Oufh! Damn!” Vasquez huffed and stared off into the distance, the motorbike had disappeared and there were no traces of which direction it took. He let out a frustrated sigh before making his way back into his car.

“This is starting to get really annoying...”


End file.
